


【奎順】無法拒絕的可愛請求

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【奎順】無法拒絕的可愛請求

酷熱的夏日到了夜晚便變得涼爽，然而就如同Our Dawn is hotter than Day在人們睡得香甜的凌晨他們還熱熱鬧鬧地練習著呢。⠀  
其實並不然難得有了能好好睡覺的時間，躺在床上卻翻來覆去睡不著，閉著雙眸腦筋仍運轉中，儘管金珉奎用棉被將自己全身蓋起來，依然無法順利地入睡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
“那不如去外面吹吹風好了”⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎就在沒有保鏢的陪同下，走去了飯店鄰近的公園。沒想到竟不約而同遇到熟悉的身影，他低著頭坐在鞦韆上兩手握著鏈條而雙腳落在地面來回搖擺，簡直就是......也是失眠的夥伴呢。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「這麼晚了順榮哥你怎麼在這？」從權順榮背後探出頭的金珉奎抓住他也握著的鏈條，傳來耳熟的聲音的權順榮仍不免受到驚嚇，不過他故作鎮定回應。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「是珉奎啊，來這邊坐吧。」金珉奎十分順從，坐到權順榮身旁的鞦韆。認識他了這麼多年，看著他有趣的反應忍不住嘴角上揚。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「既然有兩個人就來比賽吧！我記得我以前可以在盪鞦韆的同時跳出去而且跳得很遠呢。所以我們就來比比誰跳得比較遠吧！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「這樣不會太危險嗎。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
對於有懼高症的金珉奎來說，要他盪鞦韆盪到最高點是沒問題，畢竟這就像鐘擺一樣來來回回，可是要跳出去就代表會有可能墜落因而跌倒，他害怕這種未知的恐懼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「不會啦而且贏的人可以要求對方任何要求喔。」為了誘惑天真無邪的弟弟，權順榮臨時增加了獎勵，仔細端詳著金珉奎的模樣他肯定是在畏懼但又不知道怎麼應對。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「輸了的話不要說我欺負順榮哥喔。」⠀  
⠀  
「我才不會輸珉奎呢！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
兩人一起盪著鞦韆而且節奏相同，每一次踩地都是為了越盪越高的目的。由於鞦韆原本就是給小朋友使用的，因此對一米八腿長的金先生來說肯定是吃力不討好。⠀  
所以由表演隊隊長並虎視眈眈的權順榮採取先攻，當他經過搖盪決定好時機時便放開手且往前跳躍，最後以毫無疏失的完美姿勢站立，不說還以為是在學體操選手。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我還做得真不錯啊！金珉奎別拖拖拉拉地趕快跳吧。」權順榮不禁沾沾自喜，仗著自己成功了便開始教唆。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我、做就是了。」經過方才權順榮的實際操作，金珉奎大致上抓到秘訣，在最高點手放開並呈拋物線跳躍，當然沒理想中做得一模一樣，差點就跌得慘兮兮所幸權順榮接住了他。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「這場比賽是我贏了。」權順榮愉悅地彎起嘴角，因為金珉奎不僅跳的距離比他短，更何況他差點跌倒就被判出局了呢。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你想要怎麼要求我？」輸得心服口服的金珉奎理所當然地等著接受任何要求。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「很簡單，親我。」權順榮笑得比剛才更燦爛並用食指指著臉頰。金珉奎挑起眉頭，靠近了謀劃這一切只為了這個親吻的他，向臉頰啄了一下。親的人明明是金珉奎，怎麼害羞的也是自己。


End file.
